Digital vs. Analogue
Cassandra could be intended to represent digital vs. analogue encoding. Analogue: smoothly varied continuous data, not permanent, inflexible, wave signals. Digital: discrete data, permanent as long as data remains undamaged, flexible, binary data. If this is so, then Ghost Cassette 's The Tape could serve as a prequel to Area 11 's System;Start, in the sense that The Tape can be interpreted as Cassandra being put into a form of stasis, and System;Start is her revival. Although the lyrics from Area 11's songs are indeed initially based upon anime, Sparkles* has stated that they are then slightly tweaked to act as metaphors for Digital Haunt when interpreted in certain ways. 地 = Appears in various kanji constructions of ‘area’. The use of a triangle can be linked to the lyric from The Legendary Sannin 'We were three and now we are one'. This can then be linked to what Cassandra said in Soundrop - 'I am many. I am one' The balance between the digital and analogue in life is explored on thiswebsite. Lyrics The Tape The Tape may outline the events leading up to and including placing Cassandra in stasis to keep her condition stable. Cassette tapes employ an analogue form of encoding. System;Start In the timeskip between The Tape and System;Start, it would be presumed that Cassandra has undergone at least some form of upgrade. Perhaps one from analogue to digital? Her data may also have been repaired and her health and condition have clearly been stabilized if they are waking her. Vectors Euphemia Knightmare/Frame Tokyo House Party Shi no Barado The title itself translates to "Ballad of Death" Cassandra, Pt. II Taking this theory into account, either The Tape or System;Start could be part one. The Strays Dream & Reality Override A The child of the void and the ghost in the tape Miscellaneous On Sparkles*' deviantArt page, his tagline is "in between the zero and the one", which could (and probably does) imply something to do with an analogue signal. In addition, this fits with the idea of a 'Digital Haunt', whereby Sparkles* could haunt the digital world by inhabiting this space between 0 and 1. ATLTIS Complete There are several ideas from the All the Lights in the Sky 「COMPLETE」 trailer that hint to both the digital and analogue aspects of the theory. *The scrolling diagnostics screen. **Noticeable words on this screen include 'owls', 'cooper', 'adam', 'frame' **The numbers down the left hand side after "System Configuration" may be important. They may relate to error codes, gene ID numbers, or some other alphanumeric ID. * In the shot where Cassandra opens her eyes, the green glow of the liquid in the tank is replaced by an orange glow that could be similar to the light from the scene on the cover of ATLITS. This means that she could be in that world in a non-physical form whilst she is immersed in the tank. System.PNG|link=http://i.minus.com/i4NE9XFcFb63C.gif *The sound wave of Cassandra's voice Blogs that feature this theme Lyrical analysis Category:Key theme Category:Theory Category:Lyrics Category:Recurring Theme